Villi People
in disguise as Sally traversing the villus and pinball bumpers of the intestinal planet]] Villi People (a.k.a. Jim's Now a Blind Cave Salamander a.k.a. Blind Sally) is the third level in Earthworm Jim 2. Manual Description "The Villi People a/k/a Blind Sally" "In order to pursue Psy-Crow and the Princess through the living intestinal planet Doc D's old summer home - Jim will have to don one of his numerous disguises... Sally, the blind Cave Salamander. Still holding on to his Plasma Blaster, Jim must pass the pinball bumpers, collect power-ups in a quick memory game, and then compete in an impromptu game show! Watch out for the villi that are always on the lookout for a snack! (Don't know what a villi is? I told you to stay awake in Biology class last time didn't I? And did you? I didn't think so.) Tender morsels can be found throughout the cavern to win extra chances for bonuses. Earthworm Jim...come on down, you're the next contestant!!!!" ''ProTip: The more mealworms that you collect, the more bonus power-ups you'll have the chance to win in the gameshow round. Always choose the most correct answer, except in situations where all the answers are wrong, in which case choose the least likely answer, but not ruling out answers that are just plain funny that we really liked......"North American ''Earthworm Jim 2 Nintendo SNES instruction manual Description Villi Caves Like the Intestinal Distress level from the first game, Villi People takes place in the intestinal tract of some unknown gigantic creature. Villi People is described as Doc Duodenum's old summer home, who was formerly the boss of Intestinal Distress. Disguising himself as Sally the Blind Cave Salamander, Earthworm Jim must swim through a series of water-filled "intestinal" caverns, while blasting or avoiding the various obstacles and the hungry villi that line the walls. Other enemies in this level include the bizarre sheep-like creatures. Jim should also be on the lookout for mealworms, which will give him a chance to answer more questions and earn more power-ups when he becomes a contestant on the "game show". Therefore, ideally Jim should attempt to explore the caverns as much as possible to acquire more mealworms before beginning the game, and not just take the easiest route. The Game Show The "game show" takes up the main part of the second half of Villi People. Sally a.k.a. Jim will come to rest on a podium, with his passage blocked whist an unknown character quizzes Jim, shown as a projection of a ginger-haired man. This is presumably a henchman of or projection of Doc Duodenum, and the game show host will only allow Jim to pass when Jim has completed the line of questioning, or exhausted all his mealworms. Generally, the most absurd or incorrect answer is actually the "right" one. Answering correctly will earn Jim a multitude of bonuses, including further mealworms. Progression through the entire line of questioning correctly will earn Jim lots of upper end ammunition, a Chip Butty, a continue, and two extra lives. Although there is no major penalty for answering questions wrong, Jim will lose a mealworm if he answers a question wrong. When Jim's stash of mealworms is gone, the "game" is over. In order to proceed through the entire line of questioning, Jim must begin the "game" with at least 9 mealworms in the first place. gameshow-1.jpg|Entering the Game Show gameshow-2.jpg|The Game Show Begins gameshow-3.jpg|The questions begin Game Show Questions and Answers * (Question) How does Jim spell his first name? (Answer) MIJ * What color is Jim's red gun? (A) Green * What is Doc Duodenum's favorite cheese? (A) Camembert * What is Princess What's-Her-Name's real name? (A) What's-Her-Name * When is Jim's birthday? (A) June 9, 1994 * In what year did the Battle of Hamstrings take place? (A) 101 D.M. * Can you rub your stomach and pat your head? (A) No * Phrase your response in the form of a question? (A) Yes * May I please be excused to go to the bathroom? (A) The Industrial Revolution * Can Jim speak French? (A) No * Can Jim speak German? (A) Bitte, woist de toileten * Can Jim speak Spanish? (A) Si * Can Jim speak Japanese? (A) Lie * Can Jim tie himself into a knot? (A) No * Does Jim have a piranha in his aquarium? (A) Both A & B * Does Jim's mother approve of the girls he dates? (A) No she does not * Can Peter Puppy have a bite of your ice cream sandwich? (A) Over my dead body * In a dogfight between a spitfire and a harrier which plane would win? (A) The harrier * How long is a piece of string? (A) The same shape as something beige * What Broadway musical is based on annelids? (A) The Worm of The Opera * How do you compute the area of a circle? (A) Ask your doctor * What is a paradox? (A) I don't know * How many legs does a shark have? (A) As many as it wants * What is the Union Jack? (A) Organised labor's tool for changing a tire * Coal is to water as a lightbulb is to: (A) Wet coal * If cigarettes cause cancer, what causes Capricorn? (A) One and one half pounds of butter * Hey kids, what time is it? (A) Nick * Who is the king of the animals in Africa? (A) Earthworm Jimba * What is the meaning of life? (A) 42 * Does misery love company? (A) None of your biz * What food isn't available on the streets of New York City? (A) Real beef hot dogs * Use what in place of butter while cooking? (A) Shortening * Who are you? (A) Who, who, who, who? * If Tim runs east with two apples, when does the train arrive with peaches? (A) As soon as herb arrives * I don't get it. (A) The right answer is wrong and the rest don't make sense * Seven times seven equals: (A) C'mon, I really need this power-up! * W.W.W stands for: (A) Weewy wascawy wabbit * These walk down stairs, alone or in pairs: (A) Shoes * How many donuts are in a dozen? (A) 8, by the time you get home * How fast does Jim's plasma gun fire? (A) A bazillion round a second * What is Earthworm Jim's favorite Christmas carol? (A) My funny valentine * "Alas, poor yorrick... " was written by: (A) Chocolate Shake * What exactly is "Mojo"? (A) A tiny Elvis * Jim's Super Suit's what size? (A) One size fits all * What is Earthworm Jim's favorite disco dance step? (A) The funky cow * During his short-lived rap career, Jim was known as: (A) M.C. Sweet N Low * Can Psy-Crow beat Jim at arm wrestling? (A) Jim has no arms * Jim's Super Suit is: (A) Filled with healthy oat bran * What is Jim's favorite magazine? (A) Annelid Monthly * Why are Jim's eyes different in color and size? (A) The ladies love it * Have you read the instruction manual? (A) No * In college, Jim played what sport? (A) Jousting * When bowling, Psy-Crow needs 7 more pins to win. He should: (A) Hit reset and get a spare if nobody is looking * What is Jim's second favorite disguise after "Blind Sally"? (A) Steve's Shop Vacuum * Have you seen the Earthworm Jim cartoon? (A) Yes * Is this a trick question? (A) The sock * What was the answer to the previous question? (A) Y * Who is Leo Tolstoy? (A) Dead * What is Jim's favorite fighting game? (A) Samurai Slowdown * Jim was born in what state? (A) Texas * What kind of license do you need to fly a Pocket Rocket? (A) Class 'C' * Where does Mrs. Schultz lie? (A) Germany * Animotion 2 is: (A) Vaporware * In China, this American cartoon character was renamed, there he was called: (A) Mickey Mao * Psy-Crow was named after which Shiny employee? (A) Steve Crow * Where is Jim originally from? (A) Texas * Is Jim dyslexic? (A) Sey * What is a Chip Butty? (A) A totally radical power-up * What flavor is a cow? (A) Milk * Which character was not in the first EWJ game? (A) Shemp * Fore! (A) Nice shot! * Would you like that on account or gift certificate (A) On account of I'm cool * What is " The Manta"? (A) A secret Jim move Memory Game The "Memory Game", also called "Repeat the Sequence", comes after the "Game Show" section and is the final part of the level. A group of five pinball bumpers block Jim's path, which will very quickly illuminate and make noises, in different sequences. If Jim can bump them in the same sequence, bonuses will be awarded. There will be a different sequence to repeat 12 times, and the bumpers will be removed. At the end, Jim gets out of the Sally disguise and hails a taxi out of there. Music * Game music composer Tommy Tallarico based the music of this level on the first movement of The Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp minor "Quasi una fantasia", Op. 27, No. 2 - Moonlight Sonata for short - by Ludwig van Beethoven.http://rocketworm.com/information/classical.html * The final level in the game, See Jim Run, Run Jim Run, uses the third movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata for its musical theme. * Parts of the Game Show music is based on the song "Clarinet Polka." Trivia * The name of the level is a pun on intestinal villi, a part of biology which appear in the digestive tract, and Village People, a campy 1970s disco group. References Category:Levels